Oswald Mosley
POWER 3 He started off his career as Will McGee from Oklahoma. Originally in the Democrats, he later defected to the DPU. The DPU then decided to focus all their efforts on certain key states, moving all their politicians into those. Burton moved to Colorado, where he later became the DPU's sole senator. His account them disappeared. POWER 5 He skipped POWER 4 and restarted in POWER 5, this time trying out Great Britain. He started in Yorkshire and the Humber and joined the Green Party. However, just a couple days later he underwent a massive ideological shift and soon defected to the LibDems. After a couple weeks in the LibDems, he underwent another ideological shift, which happened to coincide with the collapse of the Perot cabinet, and joined the British Union of Fascists. A couple weeks later, Timothy Jefferson disappeared and Burton took control for about a week until his account too disappeared. POWER 6 Soon after the reset, he joined once again and started in Great Britain, again. He also started in Yorkshire and the Humber again. The key difference, however, was that he joined UKIP this time and soon rose to the position of leader, as H Warge brought down his reputation. UKIP was especially weak during this time and soon after the UK went to war with the OAS and Warge defected to start the Peelites, Mosley moved to Ireland and joined Fine Gael, changing his name to Oswald MacMosley. MacMosley's beginning in Ireland was quite uneventful. But on August 3rd, over two and a half weeks after arriving in Ireland, Fine Gael won a landslide victory and he was appointed Minister of Defense in Brandon O Marion's cabinet. Then on August 7th, he was appointed the Minister of Finance to make the national corporation profitable again. Nothing notable happened again until he was named Foreign Minister, first temporarily, then later permanently on August 27th. At the same time, the devastating war with Pakistan led to Brandon O Marion stepping down and being replaced by the foreign minister MacMosley replaced, James McCormick with MacMosley ascending to party leader. This same deal stipulated that MacMosley and McCormick would serve in their capacities until September 6th, when they would switch. On the 6th, MacMosley did become Prime Minister, but stayed as party leader because the party underlings wouldn't change their votes. However, due the Alt Crisis and the wars caused by it, MacMosley declared Ireland redeemable with -200% national stability, over 100% poverty, negative approval, -12% GDP growth, and -100% infrastructure. This was originally caused by the war with Pakistan, but even after that war was resolved, the alt wars continued. The situation was so bad in Ireland that all Fine Gael members but MacMosley and MatthewCondronSavage had a positive number of seats. He decided that he would move to the UK and join the Tories, ending the Irish political career of Oswald MacMosley. MacMosley has said that his biggest legacy was founding and becoming the General Secretary of Fuck Rumsod, which he had to make himself Foreign Minister again just to make. POWER 7 Minutes after the reset, Mosley registered as Ian Smith, helped found the Conservative Party (US), and went to Alabama. With Alabama being swarmed by the Black Panther Party, he and the other Conservatives in Alabama moved to Mississippi, and entered the Class A Senate election, where he won opposed. He served in the Senate from October 18th until he retired out of boredom to run for governor. He won the gubernatorial race unopposed and served in that post from October 28th to November 7th. It was during his tenure as governor when he won the Conservative Party Presidential primary unopposed and became their candidate for the 34th presidential election. However, prior to the presidential election, on November 7th, he retired from the governorship to go to the House of Representatives. Category:Politicians